You Used To Be Human
by Silverfake
Summary: The world is a wonderful place. Part of it is real, part of it is imagination. Nobody knows what's real and what's not. Nobody knows whether vampires exist or not. But what are we talking about here if some are not sure if love exist? Two girls, Brittany and Santana. One is from the real world, the other one - from the world of imagination. What happens if their worlds collide?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

More and more people nowadays say that vampires exist. More and more people nowadays actually start to believe that. And if they are so convinced that there is a higher chance to meet a vampire in a small town, then I don't understand why so many of them still prefer to come at night.

Maybe it wasn't their initial plan, but the car arrived to Lima around two o'clock. I noticed them as I was leaving the house of one of those very few who not only knew about the existence of my kind but was also willing to provide us with blood. I was blinded by the car lights and was pretty sure they saw me. I thought that it would be funny to disappear and leave them question themselves, but before I actually did that the car stopped right next to me and the window went down.

First thing I saw was a girl on the passenger's seat. She was staring at me too and looked intimidated. Well, who wouldn't be? I've been wearing that expression of hate towards the world for the past forty years; not that it was really _that_ obvious, but she must've felt it. What surprised me though, was the fact that she didn't look away. Instead she narrowed her blue eyes as if she was trying to look deeper.

"Miss? Miss, excuse me," someone else's voice distracted me; and probably for the best, because I'd got irritated by that piercing stare. When a driver noticed that he had my attention he spoke again. "Where we can find this house?" he stretched out a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. Normally I don't let my victims say even two words before I kill them, but these two were lucky I wasn't hungry. And that girl… she made me sort of curious. I looked at the address and pointed the direction. My mind drifted away again as I tried to remember who used to live in the house they were looking for and what happened to that person, but the driver interrupted my thoughts again. I swear an ability to easily irritate someone was a family trait. "What such a beautiful lady is doing alone here at such a late hour?"

"It's the safest place you've ever been to," I forced a sweet smile. "Welcome to Lima," I suppressed an urge to look at the girl again and started walking away. Now I remembered clearly that the house belonged to a teacher who used to spend too much time trying to find evidence that vampires existed. Now he had everything he wanted as he was locked in one of the cells where we kept our _toys _and _food_. If these two were lucky they would never find out what this place was like…


	2. Chapter 1: Real World

**Chapter 1: Real World. **

"Mmm, smells great!" Jonathan Pierce walked into the kitchen where his daughter was already busy with breakfast.

"Pepperoni. Our favorite!" Brittany giggled opening microwave and taking a pizza out. "This was the last one, I guess I have to go shopping later," she added cutting a slice for her father and setting a plate in front of him. In their family nobody cooked. Ever since Susan Pierce got away with another man the pair lost the only person who didn't find recipes confusing. With a fridge full of frozen food Brittany's life reminded a one of a single man, except for the fact that while watching a football game with her father she drank Dr. Pepper instead of beer.

"That's a good idea," her father answered as they chewed their pizza enthusiastically. "I think we're stuck here so the sooner we settle down the better." At these words Brittany's enthusiasm faded a bit. Jonathan noticed that and reached for his daughter's hand. "Britt, you don't have to. I'm a big guy, I can handle it and you can go back and follow your…"

"Follow my dreams? No, dad, stop. If you got a job in New York I would go to New York with you, but you got a job here. And I said I would never leave you. I meant it." Brittany interrupted covering his hand with her palm. She knew that her father wouldn't handle a lonely life no matter what he said. Brittany promised herself that at least until she found him a nice woman she wouldn't be living far from him. Of course, her desire to go to a big city and become someone was strong, but not as strong as her devotion to her small family. Besides, they had always been living in a small town, so it wasn't like Brittany wasn't used to that.

Jonathan on the other hand had a very blurry conception of how to raise children. Brittany was a result of his irresponsible behavior and teenage kids' hormones, and even though he loved his daughter with all his heart, his daddy instincts weren't enough to guide him and help him in guiding Brittany. If we look even deeper we will see that he himself has always been a mama's boy and he barely even knew what to do with his own life after the woman passed away. His first mature decision without his mother's approval was probably to have sex with the girl next door, but without the right instructions he managed to turn his life upside down. In a few words, Jonathan Pierce, despite the fact that he was a sheriff, wasn't the man of every woman's dreams. That's, by the way, one of the reasons why he was sent to Lima, a town even smaller than the one they used to live in before, instead of New York. New York had enough worthless people of its own.

Brittany, just like her father, never had a plan. For some people that might seem bizarre. Some people find the question "where do you see yourself in five years" scary as hell. The word "future" throws them into panic. Those who experience that usually start feeling lost, later it turns into depression and then develops into things that would be too disturbing to describe. But Brittany was one of these lucky ones who went with a flow without fear. Small town didn't spoil her, she was the one who adapted to any conditions and always looked at the bright side. Of course, she dreamt, and _a lot_; about big cities, fame, expensive things… also about castles, unicorns and talking dolphins. Luckily, while being such a dreamer, she was also realistic enough to be able to tell the difference between _dreams_ and _objectives_. And there was only one objective she was certain about: to make today the best day of her life.

Speaking of realistic…

"Do you think they really exist?" Brittany suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"_They?_"

"Oh… I… If they did I would _never _agree to this," speaking slowly, her father tried to gain all his courage and prove to himself that it was his own decision to move here. In fact he looked funny rather than brave and courageous. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable he stood from the table, thanked his daughter for the breakfast, and headed to the hall.

"Have fun at work!" Brittany teased and shook her head. She poured herself a glass of pomegranate juice and before taking a sip stared at it for the moment. "Is it even fun to have the same meal every day?" she asked herself twisting the glass between her fingers and watching bloody red liquid color its walls. Finally the girl brought the glass to her lips and took a dramatically slow sip and sighed loudly at the taste of her drink. Red moustache appeared on her lips and for a long moment Brittany looked at her blurry reflection in a sharp steel of a pizza cutter. Blue eyes narrowed cunningly when she noticed her cat, Lord Tubbington, tumbling into the kitchen in search for food. Suddenly Brittany dropped the cutter, turned around and hissed at the cat, baring her teeth. Lord Tubbington froze for a few seconds before continuing his path absolutely unfazed.

"You think it's silly too?" Brittany asked him with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She counted on her furry best friend to support her curiosity, but, by the look of it, her glorious performance as a vampire didn't make any impression on Lord Tubbington. "You know, what they say about curiosity killing a cat is not true." Brittany tried, but in response received only a bored 'meow'. "Okay," she gave up, "I still love you and you're still getting your breakfast. But then… we're going shopping."


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Fears

**Chapter ****2****: Hidden Fears. **

I walked into the basement and the first thing which hit my nostrils was a disgusting smell of illness and dirt. It was so thick and heavy that it took sometime before I could smell actual blood. Honestly, I lost my appetite every time I came here. My eyes wandered around the place, stumbling upon the same old pictures which I was supposed to get used to by now. But I actually couldn't. I couldn't stand the way these imprisoned humans looked like. They weren't even dressed; they were covered with old sheets, pillow cases, sacks and whatever else they could get from vampires who put them in there. These 'clothes' were stained with blood just like their bodies. Skinny and stinky, they were just sitting here, staring at walls around them, fidgeting with chains, biting their dirty nails. They had nothing better to do. I doubted there were any thoughts left in their heads after all the mind tricks vampires did to them.

Besides being destined to die here they all had one more thing in common. They all tried to expose vampires; each of them had different reasons for that, but the outcome was the same for everyone. Nobody was supposed to know, because humanity wasn't ready for that… _Never_ would be ready for that. And those who didn't understand that were supposed to pay for being so inconsiderate.

I stopped in front of the cell which disgusted me the least at that time. A man in the corner had spent here only a week. He still had his clothes on and still reminded me of a real person. He just sat there motionless, with his back pressed against the stone cold wall. If I didn't know for sure it wasn't true I would say he was relaxed. He looked in front of himself, it might seem like he looked at me, but in reality he looked through me. I could still see some sanity in the pair of emerald eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked mockingly. As much as not hungry I was I never missed a chance to bully someone.

For a long moment the place drowned in silence again. I waited patiently. When you are a vampire you have nothing but time ahead of you, so waiting is something you grow accustomed to after five or ten years. A tiny noise which was elusive for human's ear reached mine. I listened carefully until a mouse popped out of a crack in the wall and pattered across the floor. In a blink of an eye my feet smashed a fragile body against the stone surface. I'd feel satisfaction if only its squashed organs didn't ruin my shoe. I noticed the slight movement of the man's jaw as he gritted his teeth and swallowed uneasily.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He finally asked not taking his eyes away from the mouse I had just killed.

"Kill you? You don't really want to be dead right now." I stepped off the mouse and tried to wipe my shoe on the ground.

"I know you will kill me anyway, sooner or later."

"You're very astute, Mr. Shuester… and yet so stupid." I said with feigned pity. "There is a difference between knowing that the death is coming and actually wishing for it to take you." I turned around to the cell behind me. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" I teased. Nobody showed up, but immediately I sensed fear. Someone was hiding in the shadows and that someone was still alive. Slowly I bent down and took a dead mouse by its tail. I held it fastidiously between my thumb and middle finger before I threw it inside the cell. "Dinner." I said flatly and at the same second a prisoner who was hiding crawled out. He looked into my eyes, begging for something, but after finding no sign of mercy he grabbed a little corpse and brought it to his mouth. His teeth dug into the lifeless body, and he bit down, squeezing blood out of it. He chewed and pulled, trying to tear a piece of meat off, spitting out short grey fur from time to time.

"Look at him," I glanced at Shuester to check if he was watching. "Pathetic little piece of shit. He's been tortured the other day and yet he's still clinging to his crappy life. He has nothing to live for, his mother disowned him, cops were after him after they found two dead bodies in his house, his girlfriend included… But he would do anything just to stay alive because he's so fucking afraid to die," my palms clenched into fists as I was getting angrier with every word I said. "You will never truly understand what it means wishing to die. One step away from death and you still think about all the things you could do or get and inside you beg that it's not over yet. You hate the pain and you want it to stop, but you don't _want_ to die." When I finally turned to the teacher again a smirk was spread across my face. "So think about it as generosity. We'll try to keep you alive as long as possible."

I expected to find fear written all over his face, I wanted to see him trembling and licking tears off of his lips. But his expression didn't change. It was still calm with only a bit of surprise or disappointment there.

"I thought you used to be human," Shuester answered simply, "must've made some mistake," he added thoughtfully, not looking at me anymore. Anger began boiling inside of me, I wanted to get him out of his cage and make him scared.

"Santana!.." Someone's voice calling my name stopped me from doing that. I muttered Spanish curses under my breath and threw one last glance at the indifferent teacher. "We're not done here." I said and walked upstairs.


End file.
